The present invention pertains to methods for control of the configuration and motion of a personal vehicle, equipped with one or more wheels or other ground-contacting members, by a person carried on the vehicle or by an assistant.
Personal vehicles (those used by handicapped persons, for example), may require stabilization in one or more of the fore-aft or left-right planes, such as when no more than two wheels are in ground contact at a time. Vehicles of this sort may be more efficiently and safely operated employing control modes supplementary to those described in the prior art. A personal vehicle may be referred to in this description, interchangeably, as a xe2x80x9ctransporter.xe2x80x9d
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, there is provided a vehicle for transporting a payload over a surface that may be irregular and may include stairs. The vehicle has a support for supporting the payload and a ground contacting element movable with respect to a local axis, where the local axis can be moved with respect to some second axis that has a defined relation with respect to the support. The vehicle also has a motorized drive arrangement for permitting controllable motion of the ground contacting element so as to operate in an operating condition that is unstable with respect to tipping in at least a fore-aft plane when the motorized drive arrangement is not powered. The vehicle also has an input device for receiving an indication from an assistant who is not disposed on the vehicle of a direction of desired motion of the vehicle.
In accordance with other embodiments of the invention, the input device for receiving an indication from an assistant may be a handle coupled to the support, and the handle may be extensible.
An input device may be provided for receiving an indication from a user specifying a configuration of the vehicle, the specified configuration including at least one of seat height, vehicle lean, vehicle direction, and vehicle speed. The input device may further include a user command device for receiving an indication from the user of at least one of a desired movement and a desired configuration of the assembly.
In accordance with further alternate embodiments of the invention, the vehicle may also include an assistant-override for disabling the user command device while the vehicle is controlled by an assistant. The user command device may include a joystick.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, in accordance with preferred embodiments, there is provided a method for enabling a subject to ascend and descend stairs with assistance by an assistant. The method has a first step of providing a device having a support for supporting the subject, a ground contacting element movable with respect to a local axis, the local axis being movable with respect to a second axis having a defined relation with respect to the support, and a motorized drive arrangement for permitting controllable motion of the ground contacting element so as to operate in an operating condition that is unstable with respect to tipping in at least the fore-aft plane when the motorized drive arrangement is inoperative. The method has subsequent steps of maintaining wheel torque against each riser successively and changing the relation of the local axis with respect to the support so as to maintain the center of gravity of the device and the subject between specified limits in forward and rearward directions of rotation of the device.
In accordance with other embodiments of the present invention, there is provided a user input for controlling acceleration of a vehicle. The user input has a movable member capable of deflection by a user such that a degree of deflection corresponds to a specified velocity commanded by the user. The correspondence between the degree of deflection and the specified velocity may include a plurality of zones, each zone characterized by a distinct sensitivity. The user input may also include a neutral position of the movable member, wherein a substantially sudden motion of the movable member to the neutral position causes a slewed slowing of the vehicle. The specified velocity may have fore-aft and lateral components.
In accordance with other alternate embodiments of the invention, a user input may be provided having a movable member capable of deflection by a user such that a degree of deflection corresponds to a specified velocity commanded by the user, the correspondence between the degree of deflection and the specified velocity having a plurality of zones, each zone characterized by a distinct sensitivity. The distinct sensitivity of each zone may be capable of customized specification by the user or for the user.